cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom/@comment-6881157-20151221145022/@comment-2060498-20151221182213
1) Murakumo desperate needs cards if they want to be included in CFO. As Kip said, Murakumo still lacks the bare minimum and only have one trigger whereas every other clan has at least one of each that is/will be playable in G regulation once the tech booster is released. 2) Next clan booster will likely be Kagero due to Miwa, Kai and Mamoru, especially if Mamoru has anything to do with furthering the events of plan G because it would be easier to give support to three characters via clan booster rather than a regular booster. 3) I do think GN and DP are due for some more support. However, they could do a dual clan booster release like they did for Shadow and Genesis last year and give DP another booster alongside Kagero. GN, on the other hand, has potential to be in GSet07. Here's what I think will happen: *G Clan Booster 03: Kagero (Early March for Japan, Early May for English, dual release with DP CB) **Reason mentioned above *G Booster Set 07: Gold Paladin, Dark Irregulars, Great Nature, Gear Chronicle, Murakumo, Granblue (Late March for Japan, late April for English) **1) This booster will be around the time Try3 goes to the US branch, which would be a great chance to bring back Taiyou. **2) Asaka could get her support in GBT06, leaving DI to get support in GBT07 for Tetsu. **3) This would be mid-way-ish into the season, so some revelation with Ribe would be made. Maybe that new Start Deck is for Ribe because it's full of reprints, and the only other important Chronojet user we know of is him. This booster would be a good chance to release stuff for Ribe or even Ryuzu who would probably be introduced fully to Try3 by this point. **4) Continuing on with the last point, Shin is also due for some support, since he too has a connection to Ribe. Not to mention, he should be involved soon due to the revelation to Try3 that Cray is real. **5) Granblue needs their second wave sometime, and Am's relationship with Ace would also be potentially revealed around this time. **6) The sixth spot for clans would be a filler spot, so Great Nature is a good choice since they're due for support too. *G Clan Booster 04: Dimension Police (Early April for Japan, Early May for English) **As I mentioned above, Bushi could bring in Team Caesar as legendary fighters in the Dark Zone branch as the participants must roleplay as bad guys and defeat the justice. This would be a good time to introduce another CB for DP, since DP has the same reason as Kagero, or they could pull a Saya and introduce a new character who would use Grandgallop. *Fighter's Collection 2016 (Early May for Japan, Mid June for English) **This set would be more as a roundup, including more fan favorites from subclans/archetypes used in both FC's, including new ones like Arboros for NN, Revengers for SP, etc. *G Clan Booster 05: Bermuda Triangle (Early June for Japan, Late August for English) **Cause Bermuda. Eh. *G Booster Set 08: Megacolony, Genesis, Angel Feather, Nova Grappler, Narukami, Link Joker (Late June for Japan, Mid July for English) **Shouma is bound to come back sooner or later. Rin too, although Shouma has more reason to. **Megacolony is due for support. **Kamui probably has some kind of role, as do Ibuki and Ryutaro. *G Technical Booster 02: Spike Brothers, Nubatama, Tachikaze (Early July for Japan, Early August for English) **Due for support. *G Booster Set 09: Gear Chronicle, Royal Paladin, Neo Nectar, Pale Moon, Granblue, Kagero (Early August for Japan, Early September for English) **Final booster of the season, featuring the five main clans alongside Kagero cause Mamoru will probably do something important. You can stretch these out further time-wise, but I do think this is viable.